


Napping

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: Michael finds Gerry napping.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael, Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Napping

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep tonight and kept thinking of this beautiful fanart:  
> https://xuechenqmei.tumblr.com/post/189302565268/michael-seeing-gerry-asleep-on-the-couch-its-free

Gerry didn't even make it to his bedroom when he got home from a particularly long and annoying Leitner hunt which had involved too many false leads sending him all over the place and if Gerry could never see the inside of a cheap hotel for, oh, the rest of his life it would be too soon. He left his bag pack, coat and boots at the door, not bothering with tidiness. He was really too tired to give a shit. 

Stifling a yawn, he tried to make a beeline for his bed. But that had him pass through the living room. Which had his couch. It had never looked this inviting and the next moment Gerry found himself walking towards it instead of the faraway bed. The coffee table was still full of files and notes from the research that had preceded his last Leitner ordeal and Gerry pointedly didn't look at it as he got comfortable, head against one of the armrests. Distantly, he remembered that he should really get some pillows for the couch, but he was already drifting off to sleep before the thought fully formed.

This was how Michael found him little later. It like a somewhat uncomfortable position for, one arm and one leg hanging off the couch and nearly brushing the floor while the rest of his body seemed to be melting into the couch cushions. His face looked relaxed, the worry lines smoothed in sleep, mouth slightly ajar. It was a rare occasion to find Gerry sleeping, much less napping in the late afternoon. It was even rarer for him to look this comfortable.

Michael made its way to the couch and carefully sat down in the narrow space left by Gerry’s legs, eyeing him the whole time. When Gerry didn't give any sign of noticing its presence, Michael shifted closer, draping its own form over Gerry's. It stayed attentive to Gerry possibly waking up, but he seemed out cold. Michael smiled fondly as it nuzzled his chest, smoothing down some of its edges, shifting a bit of bone and muscle to make it fit just right against Gerry’s body. When Gerry didn't react to that,either, it closed its eyes, sure that it had not disturbed the sleeping man while getting comfortable on top of him.

Gerry was warm underneath it, steady heartbeat right under its head, breathing soft, and it was hypnotic. Not the kind of hypnotic Michael was used to, frantic and headache-inducing, but a soothing kind of hypnotic, calming and if it had been human, it might have lulled it to sleep. It made it feel warm, not just the heat seeping from Gerry’s form into Michael's, but a warmth deep within itself, like somebody had set the hallway on fire, but gently. In a good way. Michael had accepted that being around Gerry made it feel like the hallway was flooded with warmth, filled to the brim so Michael often feared it might spill over. It never did, not until now. As it was it just made it smile fondly, and it looked surprisingly right, for Michael's standards.


End file.
